Final Moment
by XxMattXMellox4EVRxX
Summary: “L is Dead” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Matt and Mello’s final night before Mello leaves the orphanage and leaves what he cares most about behind. LEMON one-shot MelloXMatt. R


**Authors Note:**

**Ok, so this is my first time writing a one –shot lemon. So review and tell me what you think.**

**Basically I wanted to write a fic about Mello and Matt's last night together before Mello leaves Wammy's House. So hopefully its ok. I don't own Death Note or the whole opening dialog. Everything belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

**Enjoy R&R**

* * *

"What is it Roger?"

"...L is dead."

The blond boys eyes widened with shock and fear as he stormed over to Rogers desk.

"Dead...w-why? Y...You mean he was killed by Kira? is that it?"

"Mostly likely.."

Infuriated, he leaned forward and harshly grabbing the coat collar of the old man that sat shocked behind his big office desk.

"He promised he would see Kira Dead!! L was killed?...are you sure!!"

"M-Mello!"

The suspense was broken from the little white hair boy dumping his puzzle on the ground.

"If you can't beat the game…if you can't solve the puzzle…your just another loser."

The blond just rolled his eyes. He hated Near with a passion. The fact that it almost seemed as if he was making fun of L, pissed him off to no end.

"…So then, witch of us did L…"

He would have finished but Roger interrupted him.

"Neither of you, yet….He can't chose now that he's dead…"

Mello had just gasped and stood there frozen. He hadn't chosen? Now what was he going to do? His thoughts were interrupted as Roger spoke up again.

"Mello…Near…how about you two work together?"

He gasped and glanced back with a discussed look on his face. He looked like he was going to be sick just at the thought of working with the little freak. Near spoke casually answering the old man's question.

"Yeah, sounds good."

The blond's eyes narrowed dangerously as his fists clenched.

"That's impossible, you know Near and I don't get along. Were always competing….always. I'm always number two no matter how hard I try."

Roger was silent, not really sure on what to say to the boy. He was true. Mello had always come in second to Near, no matter how hard he tried. Everyone would always praise Near and never Mello. He was always left in the dark.

"……..You know what…it's fine. Near will be one to succeed L. He thinks calmly and puts things together in his head like some sort of puzzle. He doesn't get all emotional like me."

"I'm leaving this institution…."

He turned to leave as Roger spoke up.

"Mello wait!"

"I'm almost 15 now….I'm going start living my life my own way."

As he shut the door behind him, Near held a look of utter irritation on his face. He knew that Mello would always pull some stunt like this.

Mello stormed off toward his room. He would get back at Near, he would do anything it took to become number one.

Matt laid there on the bed tapping away on his DS as the door to his room just flew open, his very pissed off best friend just standing there. Mello just started to walk over to Matt as he spoke up.

"What did Roger want?"

Before he could think, Mello was straddling his lap and his lips where fiercely pressed to the red heads. The blond knocked the black game system out of his lovers hands. Matt didn't know what to make of this but judging by the blonds attitude, he knew that the talk with Roger probably didn't go well.

Matt returned the kiss with full force. Mello had trailed his tongue along the red heads bottom lip asking for entrance and Matt let him happily have it. Mello explored all of Matt's mouth, the red head loving the chocolaty taste that was Mello.

Matt's hands came up to wrap around the blonds neck pulling him closer stroking his blond hair. Mello started grinding his hips against his friends as he deepened the kiss, a small blush making its way to his face.

Matt had groaned lightly at the friction that his friend was causing him. He wanted the blond to take him and take him now. He reached down and pulling the black flannel shirt off of his lover as he tossed it to the floor. Mello had broken from the kiss as he attacked Matt's neck, biting and sucking marking the red head as his.

The blond moved his hips harder and faster resulting in a small groan from him and the red head. Mello was getting tired of having clothes in his way of what he wanted. He pulled back and pulled Matt's shirt up and over his head. He moved his tongue over the red head's collarbone and trailed down to his pink nipples, taking the left one in his mouth and tweaking the other between his thumb and index finger.

Matt moaned arching his back into his lovers touch. Between his lover's hot mouth on his skin and grinding of his hips, it was driving him crazy.

"Me-Mello…ahh…don't stop…"

The blond just looked up from his current location and smirked. He kissed his way lower on the red head dipping his tongue in his navel earning a yelp from the red head. Mello loved the noises that he was making and couldn't wait to be buried in the red heads tight heat.

He sat up and began to unbutton Matt's pants and sliding them down his legs and tossing them off the bed. He smirked at how noticeable the red heads erection was through his boxers. He swiftly pulled them down and they soon joined the heap of Matt's other garments on the floor.

He leaned down, his hand smearing around the pre-cum on his lovers member making the red head moan out. Mello just smirked as he lightly took his lovers head in his mouth. His tongue licked everywhere it possibly could. His hand came up to stroke his shaft at the same time.

"Ahh! Mello!! God…that feels…nggh…so good.."

Mello pulled back slightly sucking harshly on his tip while his tongue flicked his slit sending Matt thrusting into the blond mouth moaning quite loudly. The blond just chuckled sitting up and sliding his pants off. He just smirked as he looked down at his red head. All flushed and panted, just waiting to be fucked senseless. And that is exactly what he was going to do.

He brought his finger up to the red heads mouth as he sucked on them hungrily making the blond moan here and there. When he thought his fingers where wet enough, he brought them down to his lover's tight entrance. He prodded until he slid one finger in pumping it in and out. Matt moaned over and over again as he pushed against the fingers wanting them to go in deeper.

Mello had added a second finger and a third. He smirked as he twisted them in harshly emitting a loud moan from the red head. His finger brushed the red heads prostate as he continued to rub his fingers harshly against that one spot. Matt was moaning and arching off the bed. He wanted the blond so badly right now.

When the blond decided that he was finally prepared, he positioned himself at the red heads entrance. Leaning over to kiss the red head gently, he whispered.

"Love you…"

With that final thought he thrust harshly into the red head making the red head cry out in pleasure. He waited for Matt to adjust as he began to move at a steady pace. Matt had wrapped his arms around Mello as his hips bucked up to meet the blond thrusts.

"AHH..AHH…MELLO!….h-harder…ahh…faster!"

The blond grunted and groaned as he thrust mercifully into the red head. Matt's cries of pleasure left his throat every second. He arched off the bed sending the blond deeper in him burying himself to the hilt. Mello moaned as he pulled out until only the tip was in him then he thrust in powerfully hitting the red heads prostate dead on.

Matt cried out when he felt the blond think member push past his ring of tight muscle and into the wanting heat. Mello moaned loudly when he slammed into the red head his walls beginning to restrict around him at an alarming rate. Matt moaned and cried as his prostate was slammed into over and over again. He felt the warmth spread through his stomach as he could feel his climax approaching.

Mello knew that he and Matt where getting dangerously close to the edge. He grabbed the red head weeping head and pumped him for all he was worth.

Matt cried out his lover name as he exploded into the blond's hand. Mello grasped onto the red head hips bringing them to him at an alarming rate. Calling out the red heads names his came deep within this lover.

He collapsed onto the red head, soon pulling out and pulling him into his arms. They both lay there panting trying to regulate there breathing. Matt cuddled into the blond chest when he felt something wet on his face. He looked up…small tears ran down the blond's face as he reached up and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry that I broke my promise."

When the blond spoke, Matt didn't know what he was talking about. What does he mean breaking his promise? Matt just leaned up and kissed the blond.

"I love you Mel."

"I….I love you too….Matt."

The tears flowed more quickly down his face as the red head continued to wipe them away.

"Mello….why are you crying?….was it something that I did?"

"No…it's…it's not your fault…"

He held the red head closer burring his face in his lovers beautiful red hair. The feeling that he would never be able to touch that wonderful hair ever again made his heart ache even more. He would never be able to hold his lover like this anymore.

"Just try to get some rest Matt…"

He tried to speak like there was nothing wrong but it was very hard to do so. Matt kissed his chest lovingly before he drifted off to sleep.

When Mello knew that his friend had fallen deep in slumber. He slowly maneuvered his way out of bed.

He threw his clothes back on and retrieving his duffle bag from the closet putting his remaining clothes and what not inside. He grabbed the rest of his chocolate and threw that in there as well. Then he noticed something in the bottom of his dresser. It was a pair of brand new goggles. They were a brilliant silver color with orange tinted lenses. He was going to give these to the red head when his birthday came around to replace his old black ones.

He felt himself trying to hold back tears as he removed them from their package and walked back over to his sleeping lover. He looked so peaceful and innocent just sleeping, like he didn't have a care in the world.

He leaned down on the floor so that he was eye level with the sleeping red head. He just stroked his hair gently as Matt just stirred lightly whispering something gently before falling back to sleep.

"_Mello…"_

The blond felt another tear run down his face, as he spoke just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry….I promised you that I would never leave your side…I hope you can forgive me…I love you….Matt.."

With that he stood up wiping his tears away. He placed the goggles next to the red head as he kissed him ever so lightly for the last time.

He walked over grabbed his bag, his jacket and putting his shoes on and walking over to the door. He glanced back at the red head one last time. Maybe one day in the future he would see the red head again and be able to tell him how sorry he is and how much he loves him.

He left the room, he left the orphanage, but more importantly, he left his best friend, his lover, his Matt. As the stormed raged outside, rain streamed down the windows in the same fashion as the hot tears streamed down the red heads cheeks.

* * *

**Well review and tell me what you think **


End file.
